The Man Who Wears Black
by Achildundone
Summary: Rob Lucci x OC TRIGGER WARNING!; Abuse ;-; sorry
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Beck, think you could close up tonight?" Scarlett asked me, I leaned on the bar and nodded to her. She sighed and threw her coat on. "Try not to stay too late, aright kid?"

Again I nodded and with a gruff yawn, she left. With cleaning cloth in hand I began to wash down the bar. The evening influx of people had finally died down to a few of the usual drunks, nothing I couldn't handle. Half of them were passed out anyway.

I was doing just fine, when a group of rowdy, obnoxious pirates entered the creaking doors. The usually quiet bar turned into a loud house. I reached slowly for a pistol under the bar and pulled it in short distance, just in case.

The Captain sat straight opposite of me and smiled, if that's what you call it... He was missing _more_ than a few teeth.

"Hey there sweetheart." He slurred. His breath reeked of alcohol, and something else, that I had no intention in learning of. "So you the only one working this place tonight?" He looked around for anyone else, as if to confirm his theory. I walked back again towards the pistol.

"At the moment... Yes. But there is plenty of beer to go around and I'm sure-" I was cut off by the stench creeping closer to my nostrils. When I turned to see the man, he had climbed atop the counter and was instantly in my face. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me onto the bar's counter.

I began to scream and yell for help, by now many of the drunks had either fled or went for help. The most atrocious thought crossed my mind as the man climbed on top of me. He was planning on raping me. I began panicking, to the point where I couldn't breathe. He pulled my hands above my head, and pinned my legs under one of his knees. The men that had come in with him were cheering him on. "STOP IT PLEASE!" I screamed begging for anyone to throw him off of me. Yet they all stood there with perverted smiles plastered on their faces. "Keep screaming sweetheart, I love it when they beg." I tried to squirm and stretched my lips away from his alcohol infested ones. That's when I noticed a man in the corner. His head was down, he sat silent with both his legs and arms crossed. His black suit matched his oil, black hair and dark eyes. He was not paying attention to anything. Or so it seemed.

It was as if the whole room had stopped. The cheering men were in slow motion, the captain was there but in that moment I didn't feel him. Me and the man made eye contact as a tear fell down my cheek. I mouthed 'help me' to him. He put his head back down and sighed.

There went my last hope.

The only thing that brought me back to reality was the sound of a zipper. I turned my attention back to the captain, who was drunk and attempting to pull down his pants.

Finally the man was thrown off of me. I spit of blood was left on my face and a hush fell across the room. The man in black stood across the counter. At a closer glance he couldn't have been more than 18. His facial features were gruff and lined, though they had the vibrance of youth. I scrambled to the corner of the bar where it met the wall and hugged my knees.

Again the room slowed.

And then it was like a flash. All the men who had been in the bar, were now lying dead, on the ground. In the corner of my eye I saw the captain raise to his feet. "Rob Lucci." He said in a hoarse manner. The man, Lucci, turned and faced the captain. "I heard you were in town. Didn't take you as the heroic type." The captain laughed roughly through the pain. He used the bar behind the counter for support. Lucci began walking away, thinking nothing of the comment. And then it hit me, my pistol was back there and Lucci knew nothing about it. The Captain took another step and reached casually for the gun. He laughed a little under his breath.

I jumped to my feet and ran across the counter. I heard the blast. I felt the pressure. Then the pain. But that's all I remember before I blacked out.

I awoke to the sounds of machines, beeping. I tried to turn my head but the muscles in my right shoulder throbbed with excruciating pain. "BECK OH MY GOD I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!" I heard Scarlett's voice yell. Again I tried to turn but the pain was too much. "Try to take it easy, you've been shot close range by a gun." An unfamiliar voice, I could only assume to be a doctor's said.

"I knew it, I just knew something bad would happen if I left you there but I thought it would be fine because it was..." Scarlett was rambling on and on about how sorry she was and all I could think about was that man. "... I knew I should have never left you alone with that pistol, but how was I supposed to know it would randomly fire on its own, damn defective piece of shit!" She yelled at the object that wasn't present.

"Wait what did you say? It went off on its own?" I asked confused.

"The doctor told me that the man who dropped you off said you dropped the gun after you scared off some pirates with it, it went off and hit you in the shoulder. Doc said it was possible considering the angle. He also said you must have passed out from the shock."

I sat back and pondered why the man in black would lie.

As the days went on, I got better. But I didn't return to the bar. Scarlett was a little disappointed, but she didn't know what had actually happened. Nor did I have any intention of telling her because one, she'd baby me, and two, I intend to find out why the man lied to the doctor. But the problem I had, was that whenever I mentioned Rob Lucci, people either had no idea who that was or they changed the subject immediately. I gave up on my search for the day and returned home. I live in a secluded part of the woods. I find it much more peaceful and less people tend to venture out here just to bother you.

My door was slightly open when I got there. I began to turn around to run and get help. As I backed away, I was met with the cool end of a gun barrel and a click. "Walk into the house and do not turn around." The voice was harsh, yet firm. He spoke with an urgency, yet he seemed so used to it.

For some reason, I wasn't scared. You'd think after my first experience being shot, that I'd shrivel away from a gun. In a burst of confidence I turned around to see my current captor, was also my savior. "I finally found you!" I yelled.

His steel eyes bore into mine and I shut up immediately. Slowly he pulled the gun up to my eye level and stuck it on my lips. "Into the house."

I complied this time. Walking in, I sat at the kitchen table. I looked up to the man and his facial expression was set in a dead, crude manor. He sat opposite me and placed the gun on the table, its barrel still facing me. He sighed and looked at me. His eyes ran over my body, sending chills down my spine.

I broke the silence. "Thank you." He looked surprised at my sudden statement. Then he only nodded and grunted. "I just didn't wanna see the old geezer pull it out." He stated bluntly. I frowned and moved to stand up. He immediately whisked his gun and pointed it at me. I stood still and smiled. "Would you like a drink? I've been all over the island searching for you today and I'm quite parched." I walked towards the kitchen and I could just feel his eyes baring into my back.

I felt so calm around this man. I had witnessed him slaughter a whole crew of pirates, stick a gun in my face, and he's been nothing but intimidating since he arrived. Yet there was still something I couldn't place.

"Th..ks" I heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" I questioned him. He only lowered his head further. As if he were a child hiding.

"I said thanks." He stated and stood up. He began to walk away, but I ran from the kitchen to catch him by the wrist. "There is no need to thank me. You didn't have to help me, but you did. There were so many of them and I only protected you from one gun shot. I owe you so much more than one bullet hole. I practically owe you my life." I finished my sentence and when I looked into his eyes, he was glaring harshly at me.

"Darling, owing me your life is nothing to be proud of." He shifted his hand and clasped my wrist tightly. He shoved me into the wall and brought his pistol to my lips again. "Because owing me your life, means owing me, all... of you." And for once he smiled. But it was no smile of happiness or cheer. It was demonic, and harsh. He slowly let his tongue across his lips, a predator with prey in its grasp.

My mouth went dry as I realized what he meant. I only nodded, it was the least I could do. Help the man who helped me.

He grunted, shoved me away and began to walk away again. I stood speechless. My senses finally returned and I raced out the door, but there was no sign of the man in Black, Rob Lucci.

_Something about that man. I need it. I need him._


	2. Chapter 2

Days, weeks, months, past with no sign of Rob Lucci. He had become almost a figment of my imagination. As if that night had never happened, as if he never saved my life. Though, I never forgot him, he was always there. I'd feel like someone was watching me from a dark corner, or a shadow would move.

I reluctantly returned to my job at the bar. Of course Scarlett was happy, she was short on hands and without me her numbers were dwindling. So in a bitter, sweet welcome back party I found myself drinking to calm my nerves, more than celebrating. Someone would pat me on the back, others would just tap my shoulder, and I would practically jump out of my skin. I ended up walking out of the party to find solace in my secluded home.

I opened my door to find the furniture in disarray. This time I knew better than to question it. I ran straight for the town. I almost made it to the door, but my wrist was grabbed and I was yanked to the floor. There were three men in the room. I never saw their faces, all I remember was the rag thrown over my mouth, and a volatile smell.

When I woke up, I was in a barred box. Shackles harshly graced my wrists, and ankles. The smell reminded me of stables in a barn. It was absolutely atrocious. The ground was covered in a sticky substance that I had no doubt to be piss. My eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. I could see a sliver of light to my left at the end of the hallway, from which muffled voices were coming. To my right echoed sobs rattled the bars. The voices ranged from adults to children. I couldn't tell where I was. I began to yell for help, and the others yelled along with me.

The crack of light folded into a huge rectangle. A stubby looking silhouette crowded the doorway and shrunk as the man walked towards me. He was sweating like a pig and he smelled worse than this cage. He leaned in towards my face and smiled. His teeth were brown and rotting and his breath reeked of cigar smoke. His hair was slicked back, with either grease or sweat, and the nub of a cigar rested on his lips.

"Hello there honey, Aren't you the looker?" He smiled and the smell of his breath was secreting up my nose. I stayed silent, something about him made me cringe and lose my ability to speak. "You're gonna be very useful my dear, it seems you've got a little boyfriend who's been keeping an extra watchful eye on you. Maybe the name 'Rob Lucci' rings a bell."

I paused. _They're using me to get to him. How did they even find out about us? _

"It's very uncharacteristic of Mr. Lucci to attach himself to another human being. As you may not know Rob Lucci is an assassin. A very good one at that. Those who know of him keep their mouths shut, and those who don't, are lucky. Unfortunately for you my dear, you've been caught in the middle of this mess and I'd like to take this moment to humbly apologize on behalf of my company and the marines for the way you've been treated thus far. How you are treated from here on out depends on your sense of loyalty. I'd like to give you the opportunity to work alongside us in our investigation against this young man." He was the slickest sounding con-artist I'd ever met.

I sat back in my cage and weighed my options. Option #1; Give in, work with these men, and never see my man in black again. Or Option #2; Keep silent, go against them, and hopefully my scary prince will rescue me. Who knows, either way Rob Lucci may not even come to my rescue, seeing as if _he_ were to weigh the options, abandoning me would be his safest bet.

"I- I don't know." I stuttered, not thinking anything of it. The man rose to stand straight.

"WELL YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BITCH, YOU CAN ROT IN THIS CAGE UNTIL YOU STRAIGHTIN' YOUR SHIT OUT! UNTIL THEN..." He paused and looked towards two men on the opposite wall. By now my heart was racing and I was pushing against the bars in a useless attempt to get away from him.

"I'll teach you a little lesson in our methods of, how do I put this... ah! Persuasion." With that the men unlocked the cage and ripped me from its bars. One thrust me against the wall while the other pulled something out a bag. He held it up to the light and I finally saw the entirely too big syringe in his hands.

"This is one of our new drugs on the market, we use it here before we put our women up for sale. It's not only a relaxer, it also stimulates arousal." He pressed the tip against my skin, drawing blood.

Suddenly I came to the realization of what kind of company this was.

"Is this a fucking human Auction House? You son of a bitch! You work for the marines?" I screamed at them.

"No my dear, we work _with_ the marines." He turned on his heels and walked away from me. I watched as the door shut behind him again. And then I felt my entire body warm, my eyes got drowsy. I got to a point, I could no longer keep them open. I felt the cold floor again, yet this time it felt more welcoming than the embrace of the man with the needle.

"Never." I managed to form a sentence before I blacked out. "I'll never help you, after this." I drifted into a horrible oasis.

_***THREE WEEKS LATER***_

Apparently, the men had received word that Rob Lucci was spotted on the coast of the island. The marines were set up to attack and there I was, laying limp on the stage. Men in the crowd began to mumble with excitement and the auctioneer started the biddings. I looked down to my body and realized finally that I was half in the nude. At this point I could care less. I'd been practically torn to shreds by the men and marines, as they looked for answers about Rob Lucci. Of course I'd only met the man once, but they seemed to think I knew him by the back of my hand.

I zoned out of the yelling and bids to search the crowd. Part of me hoped my man in black was here, the other wished he was on a distant island, soaking in the sun. He would be better off there than here. I suddenly had this feeling, a shiver made its way down my spine. I lifted my head to see him. Just sitting in the corner of the auction house while the bids rang out. He locked eyes with me. Slowly my vision blurred and I spoke his name in a soft whisper, yet that was enough for the auctioneer to hear. I had just unintentionally given my savior away. The last thing I remember before my vision gave was Lucci's memerizing, yet horrifying gaze.

I could hear screams of the patrons, and gun shots.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS AN IDIOTIC IDEA!"

"SHUT UP AND GRAB THE GIRL WOULD YOU!?"


End file.
